fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssa
|kanji = アビス|rōmaji = Abisu|name = Abyssa|race = Etherious|gender = Female|age = *400+ (Chronologically) *19 (Physically)|hair = Platinum Blonde|eyes = *Icy Blue (Human) *Golden, slit pupils (Dark Side, while in Etherious form)|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Thirteen Demon Lords Tartarus (formerly)|mark location = N/A, formerly over left eye|base of operations = *Yomi *Cube (formerly)|relatives = N/A|curse = Blutdeckmantel|alias = The Last Shadow (ラストシャドウ Rasuto Shadou: Epithet) The Mimicking Mistress (模倣ミストレス Mohō Misutoresu The Devil's Assassin (悪魔の暗殺者 Akuma no Asashin|weapons = Various|height = 5'11 (Human) 7'0 (Etherious)|english voice = Kari Wahlgren|weight = 132 lbs (Human) 175 lbs (Etherious)|birthday = Unknown|previous affiliation = Tartarus|occupation = Demon Lord|previous occupation = N/A|team = Thirteen Demon Lords|previous team = N/A|partner = N/A|previous partner = N/A|status = Active|magic =*Requip (Basic) *Stone Eyes *Telekinesis}} Abyssa (アビス Abisu) is a powerful Etherious demon from one of the Books of Zeref, and is one of the Thirteen Demon Lords. Like the rest of the Lords, she is well over 400 years of age, and wields a Curse: hers being called Blut Mantel, allowing her to shapeshift part of or her entire body into anything: humans, animals, other creatures and even certain weapons such as blades. Her sheer overwhelming speed has led to her gaining the epithet of "The Last Shadow", being the last thing her enemies ever see - barely, and she also possesses the self-chosen alias "The Mimicking Mistress" in accordance . Like the rest of her fellow Demon Lords, she was once part of the guild known as Tartarus. Appearance Abyssa's favoured human form is that of an average height woman with a large bust, long platinum hair and icy blue eyes with pale skin. She also has an athletic build. Thanks to her Curse's regenerative sub-ability, her skin is virtually flawless: no scars, no bruises and no blemishes. Usually, she wears a powerful shining silver armour with a split cloak/cape hanging down the back, accompanied by a metal skirt and thigh-high boots, as well as a pair of simple gloves that reach her elbow. As for her Etherious form, however, most of her body changes massively: she gains a large pair of retractable spiked wings, with a pair of arm-like appendages protruding below these wings. Her outfit becomes very revealing, exposing most of her chest and the front of her legs, with a large set of spike columns running down her back like a cape almost. From her middle calf region and below, her legs become narrower, until they are like needles at the feet. PersonalityCategory:EtheriousCategory:FemaleCategory:Mrs Sting EucliffeCategory:Thirteen Demon Lords Abyssa is initially a calm and gentle person, yet she speaks with an almost habit-like condescending tone, finding every battle she has partook in to be boring, as of yet. While not a fan of fighting, she will do so if she must, and she will make sure she wins - always. When a battle goes too far, or an opponent somehow strikes her a certain way, her "dark side" will emerge; her eyes will turn golden with slits, and her hair becomes more spiked and prominent at the tips; and her savage personality makes even E.N.D look like a newborn bunny - she toys with her opponents to the point where they break down, she will play with severed limbs, lapping up the blood following by beating the opponent with their own limb. A century or two ago, her dark side emerged while dealing with a demon invasion of a local village, and she viciously attacked and consumed half of the town's residents, including a class of young wizards-in-training, laughing loudly and condescendingly throughout the ordeal. However, this dark side emergence is very, very rare, with only Absalom knowing of it's existence. History -- Curse, Magic and Natural Abilities Blutdeckmantel: This Curse allows the user to shape-shift into anything like other people, animals and inanimate objects. Their body also gains elastic properties and can make their bodies as hard as iron (though they lose elastic at the time). They can either do full shape shifting or partial shape shifting (I.E turning just their arms into different forms like blades or animal faces like snakes). They can also regenerate lost body parts too though the more damage the longer it takes. Requip: This Magic allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, there is a limit to how much the pocket dimension can store. Requip can be used for simple or for combat-related purposes. Some users may just choose to use it to change their clothing. More skilled users are able to Requip different weapons in battle, and it is even possible to Requip armors in the midst of battle, although the only Mages to ever do this are Erza Scarlet and Coordinator. Abyssa uses this to summon her various weapons and one or two armours, including Longswords, double-bladed battle axes, shields, and so on. Stone Eyes: It is a unique variation of Eye Magic which allows the user to turn anyone who looks directly into the their eyes into stone. Over time, those who have been turned to stone will turn to dust. However, this Magic will not work to its full capacity if the victim has a prosthetic eye, such as Erza Scarlet, because the effect of the Magic is halved, allowing the target to break free from the stone. The Magic also doesn't work on people who wear glasses. Abyssa uses this Magic to punish those who she deems as disobedient or pests, among others, as a type of punishment. Telekinesis: A type of Magic that allows its user to move and take control of things with their mind and use them for whatever purpose they wish, such as for battle. Abyssa is a particularly advanced user, as she is able to destroy the surrounding area with a gesture, and when a subordinate angers her, she obliterates them with the flick of a finger. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Abyssa is an accomplished unarmed fighter. She is one of the more advanced fighters of the Thirteen Demon Lords. While not the best of them, she can still manage to hold her own for some time. Master Armed Combatant: Abyssa is a wildly skilled user of various weapons, ranging from swords to the heaviest of battleaxes and shields. Immense Strength: While not the strongest of the Lords, she does have impressive strength. She has been seen lifting huge boulders with one hand and throwing them at enemies. When her punch collides with (or misses) a target, a huge shockwave rips through the air, creating a large crater underneath. Immense Durability: Her durability is as impressive as her strength and almost as defined as her speed. Her durability has allowed her to survive colossal impacts, including falling from the sky, getting hit with powerful magical attacks and even being crushed by multiple giant rocks. Unmatched Speed: Abyssa is one of the fastest beings alive, even making an enhanced Racer look like a toddling child at her peak speed. She is definitely the fastest of the Thirteen Demon Lords without contest, making her deadly in battle: she has been known to combine her Sword Magic attacks with her physical speed, felling most opponents in a single blow. Equipment Trivia *Abyssa's appearance is Teresa http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/Teresa Teresa, from the anime Claymore, thus the page being the http://claymore.wikia.com/wiki/claymore_Wiki Claymore Wiki, and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said wiki, for all their hard work. *Abyssa is one of the only three female Demon Lords, the others being Akki and Leia. *Abyssa received her powerful sword well over 400 years ago, from an unknown yet powerful Mage specialising in the dark arts. *Out of all the Thirteen Demon Lords, Abyssa has the youngest human appearance: nineteen years old. *Blutdeckmantel is German for "Blood Guise" Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Telekinesis Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:File In Progress Category:Unfinished Character